Question: Ashley did 45 fewer sit-ups than Gabriela in the morning. Gabriela did 84 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Ashley do?
Solution: Gabriela did 84 sit-ups, and Ashley did 45 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $84 - 45$ sit-ups. She did $84 - 45 = 39$ sit-ups.